


晋杰《毒—烙印》

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰《毒—烙印》

　　志杰/毒/瘾/发作，被狱长发现。志杰双性设定

　　犯瘾时候的陈志杰是脆弱的、毫无还手之力的、甚至是，美妙的。

　　高晋看着被拖着趴在他办公室里弄湿办公室地板的男人，他伸手抹了一把青年的脸，他看上去没有他实际的能力那么凶狠，反而柔软又可爱，像是个软弱的孩子，但实际这所监狱里所有妄图让这个娃娃屈服的人都领教过了他的强大。

　　但是高晋不同，他是狱长，他可以让陈志杰在他面前展露全部的脆弱。

　　陈志杰努力的蜷缩起来，他感觉自己浑身冰冷，刚刚被人按在浴室里被强制性的从头到脚从里到外的全部的冲洗了一遍，这让他感觉到不适，只是一点点冰凉的空气钻入他的衣领都要让他发出无助的呜咽声。

　　高晋笑了，俯下身去扯起陈志杰的衣领压在办公桌上，阿猜刚刚才给陈志杰清洗过，高晋扯开青年身上干净的衣服，揉搓着微微隆起的乳房和凸起乳粒，陈志杰在他的手下呜咽颤抖，独独没有表现出曾经他见过的毒/瘾发作的人表现的暴力。

　　他是柔软的。

　　高晋扯下陈志杰的裤子，他的手顺着青年腰腹一路抚摸至青年的性器——到达阿猜跟他提过的那一处，女性的，阴唇，和已经被激起欲望的阴蒂，高晋不嫌陈志杰脏，刚刚清洗干净的人不会有多脏，他也不怕陈志杰会在这个时候突然反抗，他的双手被手铐紧紧捆缚，他没有力气，高晋强行打开陈志杰的双腿，探头过去含住那两片柔软的阴唇，又舔弄到那敏感至极的阴蒂，大脑昏沉的陈志杰只感觉到一股热气包裹着了他最敏感的地方，陈志杰发出几声没有意义的呻吟，高晋下移，唇舌针对着那湿润的雌穴开始进攻，肉壁主动吸含住入侵的异物，内里深处自觉主动的喷出些什么液体，高晋觉得有趣，舔了舔喷在唇角的淫液，上前吻住陈志杰，将那些淫液尽数喂进陈志杰的口中。

　　陈志杰只感觉有水，于是他便汲取那水源，他睁开那双空洞的眼睛看着高晋，却又看不见高晋，高晋的手顶开雌穴的入口，在那层膜之外的地方抽动着，高晋吸吮着那赤裸的乳房，乳粒被高晋吸的挺立，而陈志杰却只能发出一些愉悦的声音，仿佛性爱的渴求战胜对毒的渴求，高晋抽出手指，将手指塞进了陈志杰自己的口中，粗长性器一次性顶入，破开那层薄膜，陈志杰突然像是醒来了似的，挣扎了起来，高晋却丝毫不理会陈志杰的挣扎，他扣住陈志杰的腰退了几步坐到椅子上，陈志杰被逼着也坐到他的腿上，性器依然深深地嵌在他的体内，高晋点起一只烟，他拿起打火机点燃烟叼在口中，随后狠狠扣住陈志杰的腰身用力顶弄青年肉穴，小警察内里肉壁紧紧吸绞着高晋的性器，小警察挺立的性器也被他照顾着，陈志杰举起手将拳头抵在口中努力的不发出那令人羞耻的呻吟，他满脸潮红，赤裸胸乳被拿着烟的高晋吸吮，过分烫人的口腔含住那乳粒只让陈志杰更加敏感的战栗，湿润的口腔沾湿隆起乳房，他松开口，用没有夹烟的手揉捏那乳粒，然后将吸的差不多都烟头狠狠捻灭在陈志杰的左胸，陈志杰张大嘴想要叫喊，却被满嘴烟味的高晋吻住，与国产烟相差甚远的烟味让陈志杰大脑恍惚，高晋的手抚摸着那处烫痕，又抵着陈志杰的子宫口狠狠顶弄，双性人的子宫口不算太深，而高晋兴致勃勃甚至想要打开身下这双性人的子宫口狠狠地操进去真正的让这个双性人怀孕。

　　而陈志杰却因为只是被顶弄到子宫口便轻易的高潮了，他揪着只是拉开了裤链露出性器的高晋的大臂，雌穴因为高潮不断的绞紧，挺立性器勃起射出弄脏高晋的衣裤，高晋好笑的看着身上已经到达高潮也因为高潮而脱力的柔软双性人，他抬起手让坐在他身上的双性人低下头，然后含住那两片唇亲吻，或者说是啃咬，他的唇，高晋拿起对讲机叫来了阿猜，阿猜像是没看见面前这一幕一般，一块已经被烧的通红发亮的铁块在他手里的夹子上，高晋拍了拍陈志杰的腰腹处，阿猜随意的涂抹了些什么在上面，然后便狠狠地把铁块按在了那个地方，陈志杰挣扎起来，他也因为这疼痛颤抖，他终于彻底的清醒过来也发现自己刚刚被对方按着做了什么龌龊的事情，阿猜终于松开手，高晋也发现陈志杰已经醒来，他从身边拿起一捆绷带，缠绕着陈志杰的腰绑好遮掩住那烙印，然后又按着清醒的陈志杰回到桌子上，柔软缠绵的雌穴内壁依然紧夹着高晋的肉棒，高晋挑起一抹陈志杰腿根处的血抹到了小警察的脸上，又贴着青年的耳畔含住他的耳垂。

　　“你的处女血，感觉得到吗？”

　　陈志杰羞得满脸红而高晋则一脸兴奋压着青年狠狠压榨，陈志杰能清晰的感觉到男人的性器在就连自己都鲜少触碰的雌穴里面驰骋，而他的穴也因为男人的动作不断的收缩，他几乎感觉自己已经是变成了一个淫物，只有下面的穴能够察觉身上男人的存在，他知道是毒/瘾又来了，毒瘾侵蚀他的神智，高晋扣住青年的腰让他的腿夹住自己的腰身，他的另一只手扣着青年腿根处明显的针眼，再几个冲刺后，微凉精液深深灌在青年子宫口，高晋抚摸青年柔软腹部，又去亲吻他腿根的针眼，最后，狠狠按了一下绑绷带的主要原因。

　　他揭开那层绷带，引着已经清醒的陈志杰低头看，一个圆形的烙印清晰的出现在他腰腹处，里面高晋两字清晰无比。

　　“陈志杰，你是我的宠物。”

　　陈志杰呆愣片刻，高晋又替他绑好绷带，然后就任由他坐在了自己的桌子上。

　　“等我回来，乖孩子。”


End file.
